Breaking The Rules
by lexxiebabey
Summary: The Straw-hat gang are back at New World Academy, after being missing for two years. Nami arrives last. The rules have changed since Grand Line Middle school. Will she cope? Can another gang leader ease her stress? Multiple pairings. -not the best summary-
1. Chapter 1

Nami sighed and tapped her manicured nails on the leather of the steering wheel. Two years had flown by since she'd left Grand Line middle school for her grandfather's town Weatheria.

She'd missed Luffy and the gang. It had been quite the scandal when all of the Straw hat gang mysteriously vanished after the incident of Marine Headquarters (school disciplinary office).

The rest of the gang had returned a month or so earlier. Her grandfather had tried to prolong her stay; as much as she loved him.

Nami owed her gang everything. They'd freed her from Arlong's grasp, saved her life countless times and gave her what she always wanted; a family.

The entrance to New World Academy was exquisite and pristine. It was hard to believe so many gangs ran ramped. Especially Luffy. Nami knew from experience how much damage he caused.

Nami wondered if the gang would recognise her, she hadn't too much. She'd grown slightly and became a full woman. The most noticeable feature was her hair. It was now down to her lower back and wavy.

Nami looked down at her uniform. At least the school allowed you to wear the uniform how you wanted.

Nami had opted for skin tight black low-rider jeans, knee high black boots and a white blouse that ended just beneath her bust. The blouse was a size too small, as a result most of the buttons were undone. Showing a generous amount of cleavage. The blouse was also sleeveless revealing Nami's tattoo.

Nami's heels clicked against the marble flooring.

The layout of the building was a similar layout to the middle school. It was easy to find the Head Masters office.

Nami pushed open the door to the waiting room. She instantly felt another presence besides the Secretary Makino.

Nami's head turned to see a man walk out of Head Master Sakazuki's (Akinu) office.

He had pale skin, amber eyes and blood red hair that was spiked. He wore black trousers with black motorcycle boots. A silver chain hung from the belt loops of his trousers. A black shirt rested on his shoulders; unbuttoned. A burgundy vest was worn underneath. A black bandana was wrapped around his forehead keeping his hair up; on top were some spiked goggles.

He was quite the bit taller than her and was muscular. His look screamed delinquent. He must be from a rival gang. Nami looked up at his eyes. They were glazed over.

Nami's chocolate brown eyes thinned as she glared at him. Pervert.

* * *

Kid stared blankly at Akinu. The lecture had lasted longer than he hoped for. Classes would start soon and Kid had hoped for some extra sleep or the chance to beat the crap out of someone at least.

Kid noticed Akinu had finally stopped talking and was now looking at him expectantly. Kid kept his bored look. Akinu signed.

"You can go now".

Kid pulled the door open to almost walk into someone. Before he could shout abuse and be possibly be called back in again. He looked at who it was.

It was a girl. Around the same age. Her face looked innocent but her chocolate brown eyes had a devilish gleam to them. He glanced down at her uniform. It didn't leave much to the imagination. Not that he minded. Besides the uniform and the visible tattoo definitively gave her the delinquent look.

Kid even considered having her in his gang, except for the whole of his not interested in females just fighting persona.

"Ah miss Burglar Cat Nami. So gracious of you to grace this school with your presence" Akinu sarcastically stated.

Burglar Cat? As in one of Straw hat's gang members?

Kid knew he shouldn't yet he couldn't help himself. Kid leaned down. He smirked at Nami's widened eyes.

"Welcome back" he paused then purred "Doll".

Nami balled her fists; she couldn't hit the guy. No when the Head Master was but a few feet away. Stupid pervert.

Kid's skin brushed against Nami's. Nami shivered; at the touch of his cold skin, it reminded her of metal; cold.

Kid felt his face heat up. Her creamy skin was so smooth. He wondered if the smoothness was consistent throughout her whole body. He quivered at the thought then quickly dismissed it. She was Straw-hat's nakama. Women weren't needed in gangs all they caused was distraction or they were used for other things. Kid shuddered at the thought of Straw-hat actually doing that sort of stuff. Surely the guy was too dense to even know what sex was.

Kid had stepped out into the class room only to come face to face with a lean guy covered in tattoo's. He wore the typical school uniform except for a canary yellow and black hoody beneath his blazer. His logo present on the front and a white furry hat with black spots and a bill on the front.

"Law" Kid growled. Trafalgar Law nodded in reply before moving towards his seat near the window.

Law was another person who annoyed Kid. Besides the fact when they first met at the Sabody Carnival,he flipped him off. Also aspired for the title of Delinquent King the same as Straw-hat. Furthermore Law and Straw-hat were friends.

Kid saw no use in making friends with the other Super Nova's; they'd try to stand in his way one day. That was except for Killer, his right hand man.

Kid slumped onto his chair at the back. Resting his head on the desk. Maybe he would sleep through at least the first hour. He had Buggy first; who just talked about things being flashy.

When his mind slipped from consciousness; Kid jolted awake to hear the shouting of Monkey. D. Luffy. Would he ever be left alone.

* * *

Nami sat in the chair Akinu gestured to. Akinu picked up some papers, a serious expression on his face as he flicked through them. Nami couldn't help but notice his Hawaiian shirt; it reminded her of Franky. Although why anyone would want to wear one was beyond her. Akinu slammed at stamp onto the last page. Then handed Nami a sheet of paper.

"Your schedule" he stated.

Nami noticed his look of disprovable; she was a delinquent and he was a marine after all. At least who stayed in the school wasn't up to him but the committee board (Shibuki).

Nami briefly thanked Akinu then walked to class. She looked down at the piece of paper.

Class 2C – Buggy – homeroom.

She was in a delinquent class. From what Nami had heard from Robin there was three of each class: delinquent, marine, world government and citizen.

Nami knocked on the class door before entering.

"Ah the new student introduce yourself, flashily" Buggy exclaimed.

Still the same Buggy. Nami wondered if he was still touchy about his big red nose. Not that she would say it to his face. She didn't want to be failed.

Nami turned to class. There was one other girl present with baby pink hair and purple eyes. The rest of the room was populated by males that had hearts in their eyes. Perverts Nami thought.

Before Nami could open her mouth a shout interrupted her.

"NAMI!"

Nami looked at the third row back.

"Luffy!" she exclaimed back as two rubber arms wrapped around her upper torso. The impact of Luffy flying from his chair to hug Nami nearly knocked her off her feet.

He laughed and gripped tighter.

"Luffy... can't breath" she said.

Luffy's arms recoiled back. He was still laughing when his hand smacked her on the back. She noticed his shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was loose. Plus his signature straw hat dangled from the back of his neck. Nami tensed; her fist balled. Before she could hit some sense into Luffy a taller tanned figure stepped in front of her.

Nami glanced over the tanned muscles and array of scars. She looked up at one black eye the left eye had a scar running down it. What gave away his identity was his grass green hair and three gold earrings.

"Zoro!" Nami exclaimed. The serious teen held out his hand to the red head. Nami sighed then hugged him. He patted her on the back in a brotherly manner.

A load crash interrupted the reunion.

"Nami-swan!" a voice shouted.

Nami turned round to see a young blonde male. His parting had changed now showing his left eye and a black goatee was on his chin. He wore a three piece suit.

The heart in his eye and the noddle dance meant he hadn't changed.

"Sanji-kun" Nami smiled and turned around. Sanji's face started emitting steam when he saw her busts bounce when she turned. His face grew redder and redder as he flew backwards; red liquid spurting out his nose.

Nami sighed.

"Stupid Love Cook" Zoro muttered. Looking at the large whole he had created bursting in from the next classroom.

"He did it flashily" Buggy announced tears in his eyes.

Nami walked towards the back of the room. The only empty seat was the fourth row back next to Trafalgar Law.

Nami's body tensed she still hadn't forgiven the guy for switching her body with Sanji's. Law had a debt that could rival Zoro's.

The man in question was reclined in a relaxed manner. He'd acquired more tattoos and his goatee had become scruffier. He wore his signature smirk; dark circles present under his grey eyes.

Law pushed up the bill of his hat when Nami sat next to him.

"Welcome back miss Nami" he rolled off his tongue in a lazy manner.

"Law" she replied, propping her elbows onto the desk. Nami pulled her orange locks over her shoulder.

"There's no need to be so cold, miss Nami, your boss and I are in a alliance, remember" he whispered down her neck. Nami shivered.

"And you, Mr Law, should watch out for rain clouds" Nami retorted. Law moved back to his original position.

"As you can see miss Nami today has clear skies"

Nami turned and smiled.

"My weather predictions are always correct Mr Law"

Law smirked at her comment till something icy cold slid down his cheek. Law's grey eyes widened. He looked up at thin grey clouds. Rain then poured down. Nami giggled.

Law turned to face behind him.

"See Mr Eustass, all of Straw-hat's nakama are just as crazy as he is" he laughed.

Nami turned round to face the pervert from earlier. He was glaring at Law. Obviously they weren't friends.

But she'd herd that name Eustass before. He was a supernova if she remembered correctly; she'd have to ask Robin later.

* * *

Kid woke up to the loud voice of straw-hat. Did the guy ever shut up? Kid dragged his head up to see the Doll from this morning. She kept on getting better and better looking. Kid tensed when both Straw-hat and Roronoa hugged her.

Law watched with amusement at Kid tensing and relaxing; his ears tinged red.

He almost laughed when Kid glared at him for leaning into Nami.

"See Mr Eustass, all of Straw-hat's nakama are just as crazy as he is"

When Kid's eyes came into contact with miss Nami's chocolate ones he blushed.

That confirmed his suspicions. Law was going to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami breathed a sigh of relief when the lunch bell rang. She couldn't take much more of these crazy lessons with out a break.

First she'd had Home room and English. Then Drama with Bon Kurei. After that was Politics / World History with Crocodile. And she still had Daz Bones, Galdino and Hatchan still to go. An hours freedom was definitely appreciated.

There was another reason Nami needed to get out of there. Well two reasons. Mr Law and Mr Eustass. If they weren't glaring daggers at each other, they were looking at her.

Law would give her a knowing smirk. That she hated, it was tormenting her being out of the loop.

As for Eustass she wasn't sure how he looked at her. Nami was too afraid to turn around and find out. All she knew was she couldn't relax with him watching her.

Nami shook her thoughts away. No point dwelling on them. She followed the eager Luffy, who was now chanting the word meat, and Zoro. Nami bet he'd fall asleep again. The man was like a hibernating bear. Nami couldn't help but notice that they were now going up stairs. Surely the cafeteria would be on the ground floor. If they got lost; Nami would blame Zoro. He had the most useless sense of direction. But when she asked if they were headed in the right direction Luffy just laughed and carried on. Nami sighed. Why was she friends with such lunatics? Luffy abruptly stopped in front of a door.

"Ready?" he asked eagerly. Nami just looked at him. What was this moron up to?

Luffy pushed the door open. Sky? They were on the roof. Nami stepped through the door. She looked at the lawn grass on the floor. The walls were painted cream and red. There was swing and slide plus a load of weights left all over the place. Obviously Zoro worked out up here. There was a bunch of tools and a medical kit up in one corner. A fridge and cooker were pressed up against the wall. Lastly there was two sun loungers next to a bookcase. Nami gasped.

"Welcome back to the Thousand Sunny" Luffy shouted.

It looked like the Thousand Sunny back on one of the roofs of Grand Line Middle school. What caught Nami's chocolate eyes was a gathering of plants near the sun loungers.

"Bell-mere's orange trees" she breathed. How she missed them for two years. Luffy laughed again before running to the fridge. He yanked on the door with no avail.

"The Love Cook always locks the door, you should know that by now" Zoro sighed. He now had one of his weights in his hand. Her eyes widened at it's size. She mentally corrected herself for earlier. Insanely strong lunatics.

The door reopened again to reveal the rest of the gang. Nami noticed they also changed over the last two years. Usopp had filled out more, grew his hair and now had a goatee. He wore a pair of rolled up black pants with black suspenders, black boots, a white sun-cap and no shirt. What was with the guys in this school and wearing shirts.

Chopper wore a blue cap over his pink one. He wore a blue and white striped top and a navy pair of shorts.

Franky's hair had now been given a buzz cut. He had two new scars on his torso, giant robotic arms in the primary colours. His shoulders were now giant spheres with 'BF-36' and his signature star tattoo on both arms. He wore black speedos and another brightly coloured Hawaiian shirt. He got rid of his regular looking arms but not the shirt.

Brook wore a black blazer with a baby blue cavat tied around his neck. He wore coral trousers with a white daisy floral pattern and heart shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa. He also wore a large top hat with a crown on the brim.

Lastly was Robin. She'd grown her hair down to her lower back, a pair of silver sunglasses revealed her forehead. She wore a black partially zipped leather vest with a red rose printed on the left breast. On her lower torso was a long burgundy sari-like skirt and black heeled pumps.

Nami ran to embrace Robin first. To her Robin was like an older sister and the only other sane person in the gang. The older female smiled then returned the gesture. They parted then commented on each others' change in appearance and fashion choices.

Next to welcome back Nami was Usopp and Chopper. Who both received hugs. When Nami mentioned how Chopper had grown; he blushed then told her he wasn't happy at her statement.

Same old Chopper she thought.

Franky walked past her but not before ruffling her hair. Nami noticed the tears streaming down from beneath his sunglasses. He carried on walking insisting that he wasn't crying.

Last to come up to her was Brook.

"Ah miss Nami".

Nami turned to look up at the 8 ft skeleton towering over her.

"It has been such a long time that I wonder" he paused "may I see you panties".

A vein throbbed in Nami's head. Her fist balled.

"As if!" she shouted; sending the musician flying with one of her punches.

* * *

Nami sighed as she trekked back to class with Luffy and Zoro. Her next class was sport with Daz Bones. Robin had told her that all delinquents had this class together. So she'd be with Robin who had persuaded her to try out for the cheerleading as the males usually broke into fights which Daz Bones often joined in with.

Apparently including herself there was a total of six female delinquents; who were all on the cheerleading squad. The idea of jumping around in a short skirt in front of a bunch of males didn't appeal to Nami. Well she could always get Sanji-kun and Zoro to start a fight to distract them or just charge them.

Nami walked out onto the back of the school which had grass fields and different tracks for sporting purposes. Both her and Bonney had gone to the girls toilets to change. Bonney wore her cheerleading uniform; which was mainly red with a black and white stripe running along the hem and the edges of the clothing. On the front and back of her top and in the corner of her skirt was her gangs jolly Rodger which -=-. She also wore fuschia over the knee high socks with a gold pattern on underneath her black thigh high converse. Her long baby pink hair was left down and she had a black sun hat on.

Bonney walked up the grassy bank. Nami liked Bonney. She may be extremely gluttonous and her table manners were practically nonexistent (which reminded her of Luffy) but she had respect for other gangs, even though Luffy and Zoro drove her insane.

At the top of the bank was four other girls. One being Robin who smiled at Nami. She instantly recognised Perona. She looked more mature, her hair was now in four spiral braids. She wore the same cheerleading outfit with a different jolly Rodger that had swords instead of crossbones, wild yellow hair, her old crown and was grinning. On her feet were red heeled boots and she'd replaced her crown with a large black top hat with flowers around the rim. She also had a pink bat tattoo on her forearm. By her side was her teddy bear Bearsy. She could never get rid of that thing.

To her left was Porche. Who had long dark blue hair and eyes, she also had a long pointed nose. She wore a pink and purple stripped beanie hat and the signature Foxy mask. On her uniform was the Foxy jolly Rodger; she also wore dark pink boots.

Lastly was the teen idol Boa Hancock. Nami had never seen her up close but she knew that when guys see her they instantly fall in love. Sanji-kun had turned to stone. But apparently she was extremely bad tempered; kicking small animals out of her path. She had long black hair similar to Robin's and dark brown eyes. Her jolly Rodger was a skull with snakes spiraling off like tentacles. She also wore red high heels and snake earrings. She glared at Nami.

Robin stood up and introduced Nami. She noticed Robin had the straw hat jolly Rodger on her uniform. Boa Hancock stood up. Then gave Nami her extreme looking down on you pose. Nami blinked.

"What are you to Luffy?" she commanded.

Nami blinked again. What sort of question was that?

"We're nakama. He's my gang leader and he's like a younger brother to me" she replied.

At the word brother Hancock's head jolted up. She beamed.

"Brother?" she asked.

Nami nodded. Seeing the happiness on Hancock. Hancock turned around picking up a bag. She threw it. Nami caught it and looked inside. A red cheerleading uniform.

"You're on the team" Hancock confirmed.

Nami smiled back not quite sure what was going on, not that she wasn't happy about being on the team. Robin stood next to her.

"She has a thing for Luffy and gets jealous easy" Robin explained. That's why she became nice when she told her Luffy was like a brother.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Hancock asked impatiently. Nami's eyes widened.

"Get changed here!" she exclaimed.

"It would take forever for you to walk to the school get changed and walk back and we need to practice for the game tonight" Perona added.

"But there's three classes worth of perverts down there!" Nami shouted.

Hancock sighed then walked towards the edge of the bank and whistled. Everyone turned and stared; when they realised who it was hearts appeared in their eyes. Hancock held one arm out and pulled the other back a pink arrow formed.

"Slave Arrow"

The majority of delinquents turned to stone excluding the straw-hats (except for Brook and Sanji), Law, Kid and the other supernovas.

"That good enough?" Hancock asked.

"There are still people conscious!" Nami exclaimed pointing down towards the track. Perona and Robin walked forward.

"Negative Hollow"

"Trente Fluer"

The ones that had remained conscious were either bowing down on the floor asking for forgiveness for living or hand a pair of hands covering their eyes. Nami sigh and stripped off her t shirt and shorts replacing them with her red skirt and crop sleeveless top. She saw the straw-hat jolly Rodger on the front. She also put on some brown ankle boots. Nami pulled her hair into a pony tail. Robin, Perona and Hancock called off the effects of their devil fruits.

The hour flew by. The girls walked down the bank.

"Don't forget to bring your uniforms to the game tonight" Hancock stated.

Nami paused. She was going to perform tonight. She'd become a cheerleader less than an hour ago! Perona saw the dread on her face.

"Don't worry the guys focus more on our outfits than our routines" she laughed.

Nami sighed again the idea of a bunch of perverts watching her skirt as she jumped up and down didn't have much appeal to it. Maybe she could charge them.

* * *

Kid stopped mid throw. He turned around looking at the majority of men turned to stone. He looked up the bank to see Boa Hancock. What the hell was she up to! If Kid was going to win this game he wanted to do it with his own strength not with help. He noticed the other supernovas including Law and Straw-hat were conscious along with straw-hat's gang except for two of the idiots.

He heard shouting at the top of the bank. The Doll's voice. Anyone conscious looked up.

"Seems they want miss Nami to change into her uniform in front of us" Law concluded amused.

Kid felt a blush form on his cheeks. He wouldn't have minded her changing in front of him; in front of the rest of them was a different matter.

"I don't see what the problem is we've seen Nami naked a bunch of times" Straw-hat whined at the disruption.

Naked? Bunch of times? Just what sort of relationship did this gang have? Kid hoped it wasn't one of those nakama with benefits relationships. His muscles tensed.

"Not jealous are we Mr Eustass?" Law whispered, a smirk plastered on his face.

Kid glared at him. Before he could reply with insults Law had dropped to the ground muttering something about wishing to be reborn as a stray dog. Kid's brows furrowed. That's just plain weird not that he was complaining, he was enjoying the strange outburst coming from the surgeon of death. That was until a pair of hands covered his eyes.

After a few minutes the hands disappeared into petals. Law regained his composure.

"Stray dog?" Kid remarked.

Law narrowed his eyes and flipped the red head off. Kid growled. Then looked up to where Law was looking. The Doll was now in a red cheerleading outfit. It suited her. Kid watched her perform a few moves; she was flexible. That was a good thing. His thoughts were interrupted when some wannabe delinquent threw a ball at him. Kid growled, shadows covered his amber eyes. He gripped the ball squeezing it till the sphere popped. He then picked up the ball from earlier. This one had metal in it. The ball hovered in front of him.

"Repel"

The ball flew at the wannabe. He may be harsh but that's what it took to survive New World Academy.

* * *

Kid slumped in his chair. It was finally the last lesson Biology / Geography with Hatchan. All he wanted to do was sleep through it; he didn't get the chance this morning because of Straw-hat. Law sat in the desk in front of him. Would the guy ever leave him alone?

"Hatchan" he heard the Doll exclaimed.

He watched her hug the octopus fish-man. He complemented how she'd grown. Kid wondered if she hugged everyone just to annoy him but dismissed it. The teacher was a friend of Straw-hat after he defended Hatchan against a Celestial Dragon.

"You may take a seat next to either Mr Trafalgar or Mr Eustass" Hatchan explained pointing to their tables. Nami nodded and walked over to their tables.

"Are you going to sit next to me again miss Nami" Law smiled.

Nami glared at him and sat in the seat next to Kid. Kid smirked at Law.

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to my body" she stated.

Kid stopped smiling. What did that bastard do to her body? A range of scenarios ran through his head. Kid liked none of them.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for swapping your body?" Law asked.

Nami glared at him.

"You put a pervert into my body. Why should I forgive you?" she exclaimed.

"How about you forgive me and I'll owe you a favour?"

Nami smirked. Her brown eyes glinted.

"Deal" she held out her hand. Law shook it hesitantly. What have I gotten myself in for? He wondered.

* * *

Kid sighed. He wanted the game to hurry up and start. The Supernovas were having a doge ball tournament with the New Fish-man gang. They were cheering them on. The game was held on Fish-man island; an underground arena kept hidden form the marines. The sooner they won the game the sooner could be rid of Law, Straw-hat and Roronoa and the rest of them except for Killer.

He watched as the cheerleaders took stage. The Doll included. He liked how much of her creamy skin she was exposing. What he didn't like was that now Law had stood next to him.

"You're staring" Law stated.

Kid growled. What was this guys problem. Why couldn't he be left alone for a freaking minute!

"No need to get mad Mr Eustass. It's natural for a guy to stare at a girl he likes".

"What the hell are you on about!" Kid snapped.

"It's just that you've done nothing but watch her all day; almost ripped someones head off when she hugs someone. You like her" Law concluded.

If was offical Law was on some sort of drug. He had to be since he was having illusions. Yes he thought she had a nice body, so did the rest of the male student body. It wasn't like she covered herself up. The Doll was banging material nothing more.

"Nothing wrong with thinking of screwing someone is there besides I know the rules" Kid replied.

Law rolled his eyes.

"Excuses Mr Eustass. You'll see soon enough" Law stated before walking away.

Finally he'd got rid of him.

Kid tensed lobbing a ball at a bunch of fish-men. It hit. He smirked as they were sent out they were winning. He could finally take out his aggression. That was till the other teams captains ruined it.

Kid hadn't heard most of what the shark fish-man had said. All he heard was something about humans being pathetic. Then he laughed about Fire Fist Ace's death. That his life wasn't worth saving Straw-hat's.

Kid glanced at Luffy. Shadows covered his eyes. He cracked his knuckles. Then turned pink giving off steam. He kicked Hody square in the stomach sending him flying.

"Ace isn't dead!" he exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at him. In shock as he took out Hody Jones in one hit or the fact he still believe Ace was alive when he died in front of him. Punching a captain meant a declaration of war. Kid cracked his knuckles. He'd been waiting for some action. Before he could step forward. Law placed his arm in front of him.

"This is Straw-hats fight" he stated.

Kid growled.

"Don't you want to see all the straw-hat gang fight together measure there strength".

Kid sighed. Law had a point. It had been two years since they disappeared. Obviously to get stronger. This was part of the game watching your enemies abilities. After Law spoke all the supernovas retreated back letting the straw-hats come into the arena. They stood in a line of 9.

Kid noticed both the Doll and the other female member were dressed in their normal clothes. The Doll now had low-rider blue jeans on, brown sandals, a belt and a blue / green bikini top. Kid felt the heat rise up to his cheeks. He then looked away.

Kid watched in either amazement or shock at the straw-hats battle. Roronoa had created a tornado that was slicing through everyone. The other female Nico Robin had made a giant pair of legs that stomped on people. The pervert cook walked in the sky. The skeleton started a festival then sliced them all. Kid watched Luffy walked into the crowd. Was he an idiot? That's suicide! He looked up causing all the fish-men around him to collapse. So the brat had Conquers Haki. Things were getting interesting.

He noticed he hadn't seen the Doll in a while. Then he spotted her with the raccoon-dog and sharpshooter in a tank. A tank? The cyborg pervert drove next to them in a muscle motorbike. It needed more spikes for Kid's taste.

He watched the tank crashed into a ditch. The raccoon-dog and sharpshooter went off in one direction, the Doll went in another.

Kid cracked his neck watching the fights. He watched some more moves then his gaze went back to the Doll. Some big fish guy was charging at her with an spear. And she just stood there. Eyes wide. Kid noticed Law wasn't paying any attention to him to stop him. He bolted in the battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. Please read and review :)

* * *

Nami's eyes widened at Luffy's outburst. Did she hear right? Ace was alive? It couldn't be. She looked over at Robin. The older woman smiled. She knew Robin would explain later.

She watched as Zoro and Sanji raced each other till they reached Luffy's side. Everything with them had to be a competition. Idiots. The others followed in pursuit.

Nami stood next to Sanji and sighed. It was her first day back and she was fighting someone. Did she ever actually have peaceful days? Once a month maybe.

Nami looked around. They were the only ones in the arena. She analysed the Supernovas in the crowd; all of them watching expectantly. So that was their game. They'd been together for the last 2 years whilst she and her gang had disappeared. They were sizing them up, looking for flaws. Nami smirked. They may not have thought together in a long time but she had confidence in her nakama. Besides they were know for being one of the more reckless crazy strong gangs.

Luffy walked out into the swarm of fish-men and humans. All belonging to the New Fish-men Gang. They circled him and dived. Nami felt her muscles tense then relax when Luffy opened his eyes. Her eyes widened as line after line of enemy collapsed. She smiled, Rayleigh was a good mentor. Luffy now had complete control over his Haki.

"Fifty thousand Luffy? Seriously? Leave some for us, would you?" Zoro stated.

If Luffy had taken out half, which was fifty thousand then there was still another fifty thousand left! Nami felt her stomach drop, she wasn't weak exactly. Of course she wasn't as strong as Luffy or the others but she was scared.

"Oh right sorry" Luffy laughed.

Nami couldn't help but find comfort in Luffy's easy going attitude even in the most dire of situations.

"I'm going for thirty thousand! Hear that Marimo?!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Shut up Mr NOSEBLEED"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Did they seriously have to fight every second. But if them two took out the majority of the rest she'd only have to deal with a few. That was a safer option. Nami watched the other gang ready their weapons. Brook jumped into the air with his violin and cane sword.

"Party Music. Welcome to my After-Dark Festival!"

The air went hazy around a group of fish-men. They started singing,s shouting and dancing. Brook must have created some sort of illusion. Brook then ran through the fish-men and put his sword away.

"Quinto Tias Fantasia!" they fell to the ground.

Zoro was next taking on some steel turtle shell shields.

"Santouryuu Black Thread. Great Whirlwind"

Fish-men ran in all directions away from the tornado. Shouting things about it not stopping. Some even ran towards Zoro. Big mistake. He glared at them. The black bandana and scar on his eye made him look even more demonic than usual. If his face got stuck like that he'd never get a girl, unless she was into scary.

"Sky Walk!"

Nami watched in awe at Sanji running up into the air. Just like CP9. That brought back memories. He began kicking anyone in the air.

Robin stepped forward next. Crossing her arms.

"Thousand Flower! Gigantic Legs!"

a thousand limbs intertwined into a pair of gigantic legs like when Luffy went into Gear Third.

"Stomp" Robin commanded. The legs came down; squishing the enemy as if they were bugs. Then disappearing into pink flower petals.

"I think it's about time the new weapons came out" Franky exclaimed gaining the attention of Usopp and Chopper. Stars in their eyes. Franky's mechanical finger motioned for them to follow. Nami joined them. Hiding behind weapons meant she was safe unless she did a Condorcet. He really should have worked on his aim and learn which way a cannon actually faces.

Franky led them off the arena to two bulky pieces of equipment covered with a cloth. He ripped the cloth off and did his signature pose.

"Meet vehicle weapons four and five. SUPER!" he stated.

Stars appeared around Usopp and Chopper. Nami just stared at them. She was surrounded by morons. Boys and their toys. She watched Franky leave on his motorcycle - 'KuroSai FR-U 4' it was called – Franky had obviously designed it for him self. The star insignia on the wheels gave that away. He even pressed in his nose for 3 seconds and regained his old hair style. Once it burst into the arena she even heard Luffy shouting it was awesome.

Usopp, Chopper and Nami climbed into vehicle 5 – BrachioTank 5 – a tank designed to look like a dinosaur. Yes she'd be safe inside. Nami ignored the shouts off Usopp and Chopper about her not actually caring about the vehicles. Their shouts wouldn't last too long, she got the name Devil Woman for a reason. Chopper climbed up the ladder and popped his head out telling where Usopp should fire.

Nami stiffened when the tank tilted. The three cowards looked at each other as a creaking noise was made. Then the tank sank into the ground. One of the main fish-men did it. The Cookie-Cutter shark man.

Franky halted his motorcycle. Then at full speed dived after them. Once he landed on the tank he threw his nakama out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FRANK?!" Nami shouted a vein pulsed on her forehead.

"I'm going to ride this myself! KuroSai FR-U 4 and BrachioTank 5 'Docking'!"

Stars reappeared around Usopp and Chopper their anger diminished at the sight of a giant robot.

"IRON PIRATES! 'GENERAL FRANKY!'"

Even the enemy shouted that it was awesome before the robot came after them with a sword. Nami and Robin just stared, oblivious to why they thought it was awesome. Nami sighed. Men were idiots but at least the robot worked.

"They've got weak looking ones, too, don't they..."

Nami saw the fish-man out of the corner of her eye. She ducked then assembled the Clima Tact. She wasn't weak just a coward.

"How rude... I just happen to not look scary! SORCERY CLIMA-TACT!"

She pulled part of the Clima Tact off and pointed it at the fish-man. A bubble formed then air shot out.

"GUST SWORD!"

The fish-man collapsed. Nami winked, stuck out her tongue and gave a thumbs up. See she wasn't weak.

Nami watched the fight continue. Usopp would shoot man eating plants. Chopper had formed strange new transformations. Luffy and Hordy were fighting head on. She noticed someone new enter the field. Another fish-man all. A giant with a temper. He began stomping around. The wind pressure he created knocked Nami over. She pushed herself up hearing the rants of Sanji as he kicked the giant. A fight was decided.

Oonyuudou Wadatsumi vs Sanji.

The purple ringed octopus swordsman went on a rampage till his swords clashed with Zoro.

Zoro vs Houzou.

Nami picked herself up. A group of fish-men surrounded her she reassembled the Clima Tact, a string on spherical objects flowed out.

"BLACK HOLE" she shouted.

Nami smirked at the fish-men stating that she was a witch.

"You can call me 'Miss Magician!" she winked.

The bubbles turned into dark grey clouds; charges of lightning sparked off. She swung.

"LION ROD!"

She electrocuted them. Two of the main fish-men gritted their teeth and headed towards her.

"The men overreact when this woman gets hurt – she's their weakness"

Nami stiffened. She pulled at her legs. Her eyes widened, she couldn't move them.

"Eat this! Roasted Squid Spear!"

She froze at the spears aimed at her. She couldn't move. She tried screaming for help; her scream lodged in her throat. Nami screwed her eyes shut bracing her self. Seconds passed. Nothing happened. Was she already dead?

Nami opened her right eye. Red? Was it blood? No she didn't feel pain. She opened her eyes fully. A black and purple fur coat? She'd seen it before. She looked up seeing blood red hair. She only knew one person with red hair.

"This spear will absorb all the moisture out of you" the fish-man sneered.

"Shame this arm is mechanical" he laughed then punched the squid.

That voice it belonged to Kid. He turned around to face her confirming Nami's assumption. He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey. Nami! Earth to Nami"

It was the first time he said her name. Maybe he wasn't all that bad.

"Oi Doll. Fights aren't for spacing out. If you're weak then you won't last long at New World"

And the real irritating Kid had come back. Maybe she imagined what he had first said.

"I can't move" she stated. Her fist balled. She hated that stupid nickname and she hated him even if he saved one of her nakama would have done. He just got in the way.

Kid moved his foot. A fish-man appeared, his arms holding the Doll's legs. He smirked. Didn't the fish know she was a look but don't touch. He bent down, his mechanical hand gripping the fish-man's neck he dragged him up. He held out his other hand. Emitting purple sparks. Various bits of metal and weapons formed a sphere. He moved it in front of the fish-man then let go of his neck.

"Repel" the fish-man and the sphere was sent flying. He laughed, pathetic.

He turned to the red head glowering at him.

"That's not how you look at someone who saved your life. I have better things to do than save your pretty little face" he smirked.

Nami tensed and stared him down. In a flash her Clima Tact was pointed at his face. A spark came off the end. To close to Kid's face for his liking.

"I don't need your help" she spat then turned and walked off. A blush on her cheeks. He said she had a pretty face. She shook it off, he was just messing with her. This was the reaction he wanted; well he wouldn't get it. Nami walked back into the midst of the fight she needed to take some aggression out.

* * *

Nami sighed and jumped on her bed. The fight finally ended. They'd won. Their first fight at New World and it lasted long enough. Nami turned to lock at her alarm clock 3 am. After they'd won the gang had helped Nami carry her stuff to Red Line dormitories. She'd just finished unpacking. Robin sat at the end of her bed and smiled.

"It's nice to have you back, Nami"

"It's good to be back. Nothing's changed" the red head laughed "by the way. What did Luffy mean Ace isn't dead?"

"I think that's a question for Luffy" Robin smile.

Nami's brow furrowed, she frowned.

"Where is he? I didn't see him helping to bring my stuff up" she asked.

"He's probably at the cemetery" Robin stated.

"Maybe it should wait for tomorrow then".

"Well he needs to be brought back. Last time he got lost for the entire night. I think he's catching Zoro's sense of direction. Besides Akinu won't be happy if he misses another day of school".

Nami dragged herself off the bed and stretched, grabbing a jacket and the map Robin was holding out she walked down the streets of New World. The map was simple enough and the cemetery wasn't that far away.

Nami walked at a quick pace. It was dark and stopping might track unwanted attention. It didn't take long for her to reach the cemetery gate. Her eyes scanned the area landing on her gang leader. She walked up to him.

Luffy didn't turn to face her. He knew it was Nami. The scent of oranges gave that away. He waited till she stood next to him.

"I suppose you want to know about my outburst earlier" he said serious.

Nami was taken back slightly by the tone of his voice. It wasn't carefree like normal. So something was really up.

"That and Robin wanted to make sure you got back" she gave a wry smile.

Luffy smiled at his Nakama's remark. He pulled off his treasure pulling a small piece of paper. He handed it to Nami.

Nami looked at her boss, eye brow arched. She took the paper. Examining it. It was white ordinary looking till she turned it over where the name Ace was inscribed.

"Is this what I think it is" she asked to have her answer when the paper moved slightly.

"It's Ace's vivre card. He's alive. I shouldn't have said that remark earlier. If he's pretending to be dead something must be up. But I can't go running to him. He'll think I think he's a coward that needs saving when he's anything but" Luffy announced.

Nami looked at her boss, seeing the smile plastered across his face. This must have made Luffy really happy. She knew how devastated he was when Ace died. Or was that faked to? No. She knew when Luffy was lying. He was like a child poor at it. Nami reached out and took the straw hat from his hands and placed it on his head then she opened his hand dropping the vivre card on it. Luffy's fingers curled around the paper.

"Let's go back" she stated smiling. The younger male grinned back and ran ahead. Nami looked down at the grave. She was intrigued to what Luffy's brother was up to. She looked up at stone wall at the back of the cemetery, it was a few tombstones away. She froze. Her heart stopped, breath caught in her throat.

Spray painted on the wall was an insignia. One that brought back bad memories. The red sword fish jolly Rodger.

"Arlong" Nami whispered.

She shook the thought away, one of the New Fish-man pirates must have done it. They all had that jolly Rodger tattooed on them. She stared at it for a moment. Then her eyes widened as some paint streaked down the wall. It had been recently painted. She walked up to it placing her hand on the red symbol. When she pulled away red paint coated her hand. She started shaking.

"OI! Nami are you coming?!" Luffy shouted.

Nami breathed and regained her composure. It had to be a practical joke or one of the fish-men escaped and drew it. She glared at the symbol. Then walked away.

"Coming!" she shouted to Luffy forcing a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

thank everyone for all the reviews. please enjoy and read and review :)

* * *

Kid turned and leaned his head against the window, lack of sleep catching up to him. Every time he slipped into unconsciousness one of his men – mainly Killer – or some other annoying person would disturb him.

The fight between the Straw Hats and Fish-men was now a week ago but the events still played in his mind. The times when he wasn't disturbed the Doll plagued his mind. Why did he save her? Someone else could have easily have done it. He didn't do it for her. That's what he told himself. He just needed to take out some aggression. Straw-hat didn't deserve all the fun. He'd almost convinced himself when Killer intervened; claiming he liked the red head girl of all people.

The night of the fight when he entered his dorm her bounty poster had been taped to one of the walls. The photo looked more like a pin up than a wanted poster.

Kid didn't know why they existed. The money on the bottom was a reward if one of the delinquents was caught in a illegal act. Which never happened or if a Marine saw them they'd be too scared to tell anyone or if they were brave enough challenge one of the delinquents to a fight. But Kid didn't complain he now had a bounty of 470 million and the photo was of his good side.

The poster did make emphasise her body even if it was two years old. He couldn't imagine her with short hair. But it was definitely her the way her body was positioned and the teasing smile gave that away. But he was getting off topic.

The poster taped to the wall had recently been written on. Kid growled and ripped the picture off the wall. Screwing the paper up into a ball before tossing it in the bin. Kid had repeated this routine through out the week as every time a poster thrown away a new one would replace it. The only person who had that much access to his room was his right hand man, Killer. Soon to be dead right hand man.

Last night Kid had confronted Killer. The masked man had laughed it off suggesting he should send the poster to the school newspaper. It was surely cause a scandal.

"Besides Eustass 'Burglar Cat' Nami sounds like a good name" the blonde stated before ducking out of the door before one of Kid's knives hit him. Killer gave a satisfied smile when he heard the thump of metal being thrown into wood. His childhood friend was just too entertaining.

Kid looked towards the back of the bus. At her. The way she radiated. Her ivory pale skin against fiery red hair. Brown eyes so expressive. They locked eyes for a moment; Kid felt heat rise to his cheeks then looked away. Who would have thought the great fearless Eustass 'Captain' Kid was scared to look at a girl.

Killer laughed at his bosses constantly changing facial expressions. Maybe being with the burglar cat would be good for him. No one had caused such a change in his childhood friend. Killer watched the girl as she laughed with her nakama then her face turned demonic before she punched the skeleton. So far they had quite a bit in common.

"Both of you ave quite the temper. Maybe you're both sexually frustrated" Killer laughed.

Kid growled at the remark. Killer seriously had a death wish lately. He wasn't sexually frustrated. But he would aid the Doll if she needed his services.

* * *

Nami laughed at her nakama. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook all beamed with excitement. Being the rowdy bunch they were the idea of a school trip tipped them off the excitement scale.

She didn't know how the hell Akinu even let them go. They'd be pretty much unsupervised. The delinquent teachers weren't really good at their job. Nami had only been at New World Academy for a week and had been missing for two years but no of the teachers had changed.

Buggy still ranted about his plans to destroy Luffy for stealing his glory or about having lots of money. If he actually had lots of money, Buggy wouldn't have it for long. She was a thief after all.

Luffy and Bon Kurei were still good friends. Every drama lesson they'd break out into song and dance much to Nami's annoyance. As much as she loved seeing her nakama happy after awhile the constant tone deaf singing got on her nerves. Also Mr 2 changed into her and flashed the class to prove he could change into people. She maid him pay for it dearly.

Crocodile still also disliked Luffy. But Nami didn't feel threatened when in his presence as long as the Clima Tact was with she'd just make it rain on him.

She didn't really speak to Mr 1 or Mr 3 but Hatchan was probably the only decent teacher. She actually did something his lessons; she was able to draw maps. That was always her skill navigation, cartography and predicting weather patterns. A skill Arlong exploited to his advantage. Nami often thought about the painting in the cemetery. She tried to convince herself if was just a practical joke but something didn't feel right. She shook it off. Maybe this school trip was a good idea after all.

Nami removed herself from her thoughts when she noticed Brook's face leaning towards her. She raised an eyebrow at the skeleton.

"Ah Nami-san I was perhaps wondering since this our first school trip all together that...what colour panties are you wearing?"

Nami tensed. A vein pulsed in her forehead. Her fist balled.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she shouted. Punching the musician so that he went flying down the bus.

The nerve of that guy or err skeleton. Why couldn't he ever ask Robin?! Maybe her past as an assassin scared him. She only punched him where as Robin could kill him without battering an eyelash. She might have to ask Robin for some tips on looking scary later.

"Nami's a demon!" both Usopp and Chopper cried hugging each other.

Did she really look that scary when she was mad? Usopp and Chopper were cowards though but even Luffy nodded at their comment.

"Even when I was stuck in Amazon Lily all girls school and had them chasing me for being a man. They weren't as scary as Nami" Luffy laughed.

Her jaw clenched. They all had a death wish. She stood up and leaned over Luffy's seat, her fist raised.

"Did you say something Luffy?" she asked with a sweet smile that only the Straw hat gang knew was truly evil.

"That you're scary" Luffy exclaimed, smiling dumbly at the red head.

Ten seconds later Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all sat apologsing. An array of bumps and bruises on their heads.

"Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's mad" Sanji mused, hearts in his eyes. Zoro just stifled a laugh knowing that if he laugh out loud he'd be next on the beating list.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Nami looked up and analysed the bus. Her eyes locked with Kid. Their gaze held for a moment. Then he broke it and abruptly looked away. Her brow furrowed.

Nami slumped back into her seat. He'd been acting strangely ever since the battle at Fish man island. She didn't know what to make of that conversation. Besides the fact he annoyed her and made her feel something else all at the same time. He'd been extra strange in lessons; constantly fighting Law or giving her glances only to look away when she turned around.

Nami wasn't the best at understanding love. She mostly felt family love towards people and when a guy liked her it was for her body and most of the time when that happened she ended up being kidnapped. What happened to asking her out on a date surely she wasn't that scary.

Eustass Kid was probably like most men. They just liked to look at her bod maybe fantasize about doing something to it but never acted upon it and if they did it never ended well for them. The men in her gang tended to be over protective for a good reason. They were criminals.

She leaned back into her seat letting sleep catch up to her. There was no point dwelling on what went on in the mind of Eustass Kid as she said hardly ever were those fantasizes acted upon.

* * *

Nami awoke to the sound of people shouting. It was official, everyone had a death wish. She slowly dragged her eyes open to see the vast majority of students looking out of the window. She turned to her side and looked.

They were at their destination. Mermaid Cove. Nami could see long white sand beaches and turquoise waves lapping onto the beach. She visibly relaxed.

Nami turned to her nakama to find Sanji on the floor; passed out from a nosebleed. Brook was musing about seeing mermaid panties. Didn't he realise they had tails on legs. Then she heard Luffy question Zoro if mermaids could poop. Seriously when ever they meet mythical creatures all these idiots could do was ask the most absurd and useless questions they could think of. Bakas.

The bus came to a halt letting the teens pour off. The male population musing about seeing mermaids. Perverts.

Nami lead her nakama to get their luggage. She grabbed her orange extra large suitcase and waited for the others. Once the rest had gathered. Nami pulled out a map and studied the area.

"Beach. I want to go the beach!" Luffy exclaimed.

"We'll put the luggage into the beach house first, then we'll go the beach" she stated.

Luffy pouted and muttered about going the beach now.

"How far away is the beach hut?" Robin asked.

"Just a 10 minute walk down the beach then we turn left and it should be there" Nami replied clutching the key that Hatchan had gave her.

Nami lead her nakama down the beach. Occasionally Luffy would run in front then would come back for not knowing where he was going.

The group turned left when she told them to. Nami looked back and sighed.

"Zoro I said left. So why the hell are you walking into the sea!" she exclaimed.

"Your directions are confusing be more clear!" he shouted back turning to walk to them.

Nami sighed. He must have been dropped as a baby since he couldn't follow a simple direction. For Christmas maybe she should get him a toddler rein that 3 year olds wore so he wouldn't get lost.

Nami stretched taking in the warmth and sunlight. She had changed into a red and yellow Crimin brand bikini. She got up off the sun lounger and dipped her feet into the ocean. A moment of piece.

"OIIII NAMI!"

She looked up to see Luffy surfing. She smiled, that baka better not fall in. he carried on waving at her ; not noticing the giant wave behind him. Then he was gone.

"Luffy hang on we'll save you!" Chopper yelled running into the ocean with Brook.

"No wait you to can't..." Nami stated a bit to late. She gritted her teeth. "Sanji-kun, Zoro!"

The two followed her as they went to rescue her nakama.

"I'm sorry Nami" Luffy muffled drenched on the floor. The blow up ring and arm bands still on him.

"You're a baka and so are you two" she looked over at Brook and Chopper "you're all devil fruit eaters yet insist on saving him. You can't even save your selves!" she shouted, then turned and stormed off. Letting the three of them rub the bumps on their heads. She hoped this time she'd knocked some sense into them but doubted it.

Nami carried on walking down the beach. She stormed past Kid who was leaning against one of the beach huts. He leered at her body again.

Nami tensed. She'd had it. She spun on her heel and glowered at Kid.

"I don't appreciate being started at started at like a piece of meat" she spat.

Kid laughed. The muscles in his body expanding then relaxing. He stepped forward.

"Really this coming from a person who barely covers their skin. You live and work with criminals. Besides fighting, drinking and money the only other thing on our mind is women. Your attire practically begs people to drool all over you. Just like I said you are a Doll. You dress your self up all pretty to attract attention. Of course guys will want to play with you but you're once broken you're useless. So I can look at you anyway I like cause I know you like it" he smirked.

During his rant Kid's and Nami's positions had changed; now she had her back to the wall as Kid pushed her back. His hand pressed against the wall. Kid's face and body leaned in. Nami blushed at his closeness.

Nami squirmed underneath his stare. It frightened her and none of her nakama were around to make him back off.

"My nakama will come looking for me. They'll toss you in the sea" she bluffed.

Kid laughed. "None of them know you're here since you stormed off from them, we're all alone" he emphasized the last word.

She contemplated using the Clima Tact but he could easily use his magnetic powers to cast it aside. She could kick him in the family jewels, probably do the world a favour, but that would only anger him and what would happen if she didn't get away from his wrath fast enough?

"I'll scream let them know where I am" she stated.

"There are plenty of ways to shut you up. I could put a weapon to that pretty face of yours or..." he leaned in closer.

Nami felt the heat radiate from his muscles.

"I could just cover your mouth" he licked his lips.

Her eyes widened, cheeks crimson. She felt her lips twitch; she wouldn't. No. she felt them pucker.

* * *

Kid forced back a blush back. He couldn't let her see any signs of weakness. Why did she make him feel this way? It wasn't normal. He felt her warm breath wash over his skin.

There was no one to stop him. He could carry out the threat. No one to catch him breaking the unspoken rules of criminals. Just him and the Doll.

All he had to do was move but just an inch. To have his lips on hers. Her breasts against his bare chest. Their hips locked together. Was it wrong to want that?

But what if she tried to push him off? Rejection wasn't in Kid's vocabulary; only he could do such a thing. People who mocked or laughed at him ended up dead.

He couldn't harm Nami.

He didn't want to. He shook that reason away. No the reason he couldn't because Straw-hat would toss him in the ocean for hurting his precious nakama. And she was really precious to him. He couldn't help but feel jealous at that thought.

He looked down at her. Tempted to run his fingers through her orange hair. A breeze blew; blowing her scent towards him. Oranges. That's what she smelt of and something else intoxicating. He didn't know what it was but it smelt good.

Kid could feel his body moving on it's own. A blush on each of their pale skin.

"Hope I'm not interrupting" a relaxed voice mused.

Kid looked up and glared. Law. Although he was slightly grateful. If he hadn't interrupted Kid would have lost control to his desires.

The Doll removed her self from the wall, walking towards Law.

"See not even your boss came to save you. That's how pathetic he is" Kid laughed.

Nami's eyes narrowed as she turned to face him and smiled.

"Your bounty is only 470 million. Luffy's was 400 million two years ago and he's been training. His dream is to be the mob boss, a king of criminals. And I'll do what ever I can to help him achieve his dream. He saved my life I owe it to him" Nami retorted before walking away.

Kid was taken back b her statement. No matter how much training the shrimp did he'd never be at Kid's level. But what spiked his curiosity was that thing about him saving the Doll's life. He'd heard that she'd been saved by her nakama many times. What made this one so different? Was it because they were lovers? No Straw-hat was too dense for that. He hoped.

Therefore that time in her life really meant something to her. He wanted to know what happened, maybe even learn the story behind her strange tattoo.

"What do you think you were doing?" Law asked his face serious.

"What's it to you?" Kid snapped.

"I'm in an alliance with her boss. So if you try to rape her it's my business as I want to maintain this alliance" Law stated.

Kid snorted at the remark and started walking. But stopped when a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Seriously Kid stay away. You may think about doing things to her but never act upon it. I won't show mercy if you do"

Kid was losing it. How could Law tell him what to do. His bounty was higher than Law's .

"I can do what I want. To her. She's my Doll. My play thing. So what if I care for her" Kid ranted but abruptly stopped at his last sentence.

Maybe Law didn't notice but from his widened grey eyes, he did.

"You care for her?" he asked slowly.

"I never said that"

"But you did. I heard you" Law smiled.

"Then why ask twice" Kid spat "she just makes me feel funny and in the fight I had to protect her when she was in trouble"

Kid mentally slapped himself why was he telling an enemy this. Trafalgar Law of all people. He was really losing it. He heard Law chuckle.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Kid bellowed.

Law smiled at the temperamental red head.

"But it does mean I can help you"

Kid blinked in confusion.

"You want her to be your woman don't you?" Law asked.

"What's in it for you?" Kid wearily asked.

"I enjoy teasing you personally and a happy Nami is what everyone would like you've seen her temper and we all know of yours. Two birds, one stone" he replied and smirk graced his lips.

"Deal?"


	5. Chapter 5

Nami sighed and sank her body deeper into the hot spring. Near the beach huts was a local spring resort which had a wall dividing genders. Only Nami and Robin were in the female spring. Hancock had not wished to share a bath. Bonney had opted for an all you can eat buffet in the local town and toys were banned so Perona did not wish to bathe without Bearsy.

"Are you alright Nami? You've been sighing a lot lately" Robin asked the red head.

"I'm fine Robin really. Just forgot how much energy it takes out of you being a Straw Hat" she laughed.

Robin laughed to but she knew Nami was keeping something from her. She'd find out one way or another. After all she had eyes and ears every where.

Nami laughed off her friends comment. That last few days had been confusing at least. It was obvious that Robin would notice since she could read people like a book. But lately a certain red head plagued Nami's mind. The thoughts were conflicting. She couldn't quite make out how she felt for the man. He was infuriating, arrogant and sadistic but he made her feel different. Her heart would quicken, her body would beg for him to touch it. He constantly made her blush. She couldn't fathom how he felt about her though. They'd always run into each other. But that was down to them being in the same class. He'd saved her. Threatened her. Teased her. He even almost kissed her.

Did she want him to kiss her? Her lips had puckered. But her mind was against the idea. Eustass Kid was a cruel man. His gang was notorious for causing casualties. He could never actually like someone. She couldn't imagine it. Although she felt the distance closing between them earlier today. Maybe it was just spur of the moment or he was just taunting her. Messing with her mind, so she'd effect Luffy in some way. However that sound too complex for Kid; he was more of a beat up ask questions later kind of guy.

"Who is it?" asked Robin.

Nami blinked breaking away from her thoughts. "What?"

"The man that has you so confused" Robin mused.

Nami stared at Robin eyes wide. Had she developed some sort of psychic powers in the last 2 years. "I don't know what you're talking about" she lied.

"It's obvious. Before you were displaying three emotions. Confusion, defeat and frustration. Only a man could someone as level headed as you feel doubt. So that means it can't be one of your nakama as a different set of emotions would arise. Since two members of a gang can be together as long as the members know where their duty lies; to their boss. It could be a civilian as you'd have conflicting feelings about leaving and it would be hard to make Luffy authorize him into the gang. So that leaves more of a forbidden romance. Government? No. Marine? No. that would definitely would be forbidden since they're constantly after your bounty but so would a brave enough civilian. That leaves a person from another gang. Your confusion must come from not understanding why you like them. Frustration, you're talking your self out of it when you actually can't. Defeat, if anything did occur, he belongs to a gang who wants to see Luffy fail which you don't. Is that about right?"

Nami stared at her friend. That was just weird. She hadn't even asked her any questions and the only one she did, Nami didn't openly answer. It was official Robin was part psychic or well she couldn't think of an another reason. Nami analysed her statement. It made something twitch in the back of her mind. They way she phrased part of it. She smirked. Robin wasn't the only one who could play detective.

"How come you're trying to convince your self that romance between nakama is acceptable?" Nami asked.

Hey eyes watched Robin's response. Her blue eyes they widened ever so slightly and her cheeks were slightly tinted. Got you. Robin wasn't the most emotional person but she was human not even her calm assassin like exterior could hide the fact she was in love.

"Well after two years apart some people come to realise their feelings for one another" Robin stated.

Nami pouted that didn't give away much but it was someone in the gang that much she knew.

"Luffy? No he's way too dense"

"Only to love. He has a very childlike mind. It's refreshing. Besides since he's rubber he can stretch any part of his anatomy" Robin wiggled her eye brows. The pair burst out laughing.

"Zoro? You're both serious"

"We're too much a like. Some difference is good in a relationship"

That was two down. She could definitely rule out Sanji-kun and Brook although Robin might make a comment about his age would make good experience to throw her off. Chopper was definitely ruled out and Usopp had Kaya from his home town – Syrup Village. That only left one person.

"Franky" she stated receiving the blush that had appeared before.

"his over emotionless makes up for my lack of it. He's the silly to my seriousness. It's like I said in those two years I missed him. I missed everyone of course but I missed him a lot more. Especially when he used to pick the flowers from my rose garden then give them me as a romantic gesture" Robin smiled.

Nami smiled at her friend and hugged her "I'm happy for you two"

"Thank you and by the way we're sneaking off for a date tonight so if I'm not in the room later on don't worry"

Nami nodded and stood up grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her body. She waved good bye and headed towards the changing rooms.

* * *

Nami stretched, yearning for the cool night air to cool her body down. She'd changed into a pair of denim shorts, a purple tank top and brown heeled sandals. A duffel bag slung over her shoulder containing her swim wear and towel etc.

she gazed at the sky. The full moon hung low; surrounded by stars. It was a clear night. She checked her course and headed back towards the hut. The beach way was the best route, less foliage to move around. But it would take longer than the forest plus it was a nice night Nami felt like indulging in the peace and tranquility. Who knew how long it would last?

Suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, turgid. She looked around. Nothing but calm sea, beach and jungle. She shook it off and took a few more steps. She heard laughing, her body became rigid. The laugh was very distinguishable. It belonged to one person only. Arlong. But he was locked up in prison. Nami felt the fire ignite in her blood she'd had enough of this stupid prank. The laughing was coming from farther down the beach. Her muscles tensed then she sprinted. Kicking up the sand beneath her feet. Wind flowing throw her hair.

She stopped, so did the laughter. Then it started again. Nami surveyed the landscape the only thing that had changed was the pier heading out towards the horizon.

She sprinted across the pier, almost falling flat a few times, then skidded to a halt at the edge. Her hand grasped the barrier. Nothing. Just a place where the sky and sea merged into one. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. The wood creaked. Her body snapped around.

He stood there. Tall. Muscular. Easily recognizable, the saw like nose gave him away.

"Arlong"

He laughed. "Nami, my brethren or at least you were till you betrayed me"

Her eyes widened. She tried to take a step back for her foot to only touch thin air. She looked back at the man who drove her to self harm. She hated having to bare that tattoo back then, even now the scar beneath her new tattoo burned. Her fists balled, body shaking. Why was he here? She glared at him, venom sparked in her eyes.

He walked up to her. His web hand with jeweled piercing gripped her face.

"Now now Nami. What's with that look? I should be the one giving it to you since I gave you everything only to have you turn on me" he stated.

She felt her eyes well up. Hot tears poured down her face.

"You took away everything but Luffy gave it to me" she cried.

Her hand came up to his, her nails ripped into his skin. He yelled releasing his grip. Nami dropped down onto her knees and pushed past. She needed to get away now. Arlong turned and slammed his elbow down catching her lower back. Nami cried out at her body contacted the rough wood of the pier.

His hand flipped her over and grasped her neck again, lifting her body. Her petite hands tried to pry them off; her legs furiously kicking. Only to have no effect. He dangled her body with ease in the air. She yelled, screamed, screeched but she knew no one would hear. She was too far away and all alone except for him.

"Mind if I interrupt?" someone sarcastically asked.

Nami turned her head slightly. He'd come for her again. The second time he'd done this.

"Kid" she breathed, feeling relaxed at the sight of his face.

Arlong laughed. "You've even betrayed Straw-Hat for another man"

"She'd never betray her boss" Kid stated dryly.

"Oh then you must be a lover" he concluded squeezing her neck tighter then he threw her to the floor like a rag doll.

Nami coughed, holding her throat. She looked at him wearily.

"This will be a lot more fun. By watching him die you feel the most agony of being able to do nothing. Then I'll take my revenge on Straw-Hat so that you'll have nothing to live for. Then you'll be mine again Nami as you'll have no where else to go. No one would take a wanted criminal in. not even the Shibuki or your nakama will be able to stop me"

Nami felt her heart clench. She knew his words were true. He wouldn't be satisfied till he took everything from her.

Kid tensed. His temper flared. He couldn't stand the tears falling from her chocolate eyes. He swung punching Arlong square in the jaw. The shark fish-man staggered. He regained his balance and threw one back. Kid easily caught it and threw the fish-man with ease into the water. Kid bellowed out laughter but turned to look at his companion when she muttered something.

"Don't underestimate him. He's had two years to gain power for this revenge plus you've pushed him in the water" she turned to look at him, fear present in her eyes "fish-men are already 20 times stronger than a man but in the water they become a whole new league of their own"

kid mentally slapped himself. How could he be so stupid?! He only thought of getting away from her that he didn't realise what he was doing. He stumbled, feeling the ground quake. Then fell.

Nami watched in horror as part of the pier collapsed into the dark water, Kid with it.

"Kid!" she cried.

Kid slowly opened his eyes. Feeling the sting of salt. He was in the ocean. He sank deeper, breathing out the last bubbles of air he had. He tried to move; his body felt like lead.

Nami watched the water ripple, a few bubbles came to the surface. He was a devil fruit user. In the water they were as much use as a rock. Without thinking she stood up. Winces out the few cuts and marks on her skin. That was going to bruise in the morning. She dove forward, feeling the cold rush of water envelope her body.

The water was dark but she had enough experience swimming to be able to adjust to the gloom. She spotted Kid instantly. He was rapidly sinking towards the bottom. Nami dived down reaching out to the unconscious man. She was almost there, barely touching his finger tips.


	6. Chapter 6

She was almost there barely touching his fingers tips. Nami surged forward grasping Kids hand. She pulled; using her full body strength. She managed to wrap one of her arms around his chest using the other and her legs to drag them through the water.

She could she the faint light of the moon. She was close. Her lungs burned, trying to force her mouth open. But all they would received was salt water. Nami surged forward breaking surface. She took in long greedy breathes of air and headed for shore.

Kid felt like a dead weight as she pulled him onto the sand. She collapsed onto her knees next to him. Wiping some of the salt of her face she turned her attention to the unconscious man. If some one had told her a few weeks ago that she'd be rescuing Eustass Kid she would have thought they were crazy. Well if they had they just proved her wrong.

She pressed her hands against his chest. Stretching her muscles, then she recoiled. Mustering all the force she could into her arm muscles. She repeated the motion. Feeling his muscles and bones through her palm. He coughed and sputtered. Regaining life. Sea water flew out of his mouth but he would still be useless, as sea water coated his skin and inside his body. For a while at least. The water rendered him unmovable.

Nami looked back out to sea; watching for Arlong. She knew he was still there. But why hadn't he come out to finish them off? There was only one reason. Since Kid was useless at the moment that only left her. Arlong was arrogant enough to think of her useless in battle. She wasn't completely. His strength was far beyond hers but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

A few months with Luffy and she'd required a bounty with only a 4 million difference between hers and Arlong's. As long as it wasn't a physically battle she would be fine. Nami stepped into the water. After all Arlong had once called her the clever cat and he was just a fish. She had an attack she could use against him but to delude him of the nature of her attacks Nami would also have to put herself in danger.

"You know over the last two years you may have gotten stronger but" she threw the middle piece of the Clima Tact in the air and caught it, snapping the metal into place. She pointed the staff at Arlong. Her eyes narrowed. "I've been training to become stronger to"

Nami aimed her Clima tact. "Sorcery Clima tact, Gust Sword" a high speed wind shot out. Nami felt the recoil ripple through her arm muscles. Arlong tensed then punched; dispersing the wind. Nami gritted her teeth. Arlong was no typical fish man. Her eyes caught the gleam of water dripping from his hands. He was going to retaliate.

"Water Shot". He threw lots of droplets of water but Nami new how much power they had. She's seen this attack before. Both Jimbe and Hordy used it. She managed to dodged the first lot. Adrenaline in her veins.

Water then dripped from both of his hands. Nami's eyes widened. "Water Shot". She dodged the first few but then there was too many. The water sliced threw her skin. She winced. Her arms and legs started bleeding. Threw lobbed more at her. Nami cried out when one sliced threw her arms. Her hand instinctively went to the wound. This was by far the worst one. Her fingers dripping with blood she looked at her arm, she couldn't tell if her tattoo was damaged or not.

Nami gripped her Clima tact aiming it for Arlong again. Black bubbles poured out of the Clima tact. They popped forming a a linear chain of dark clouds. Nami whipped the chain towards Arlong watching the small lightning clouds shock his skin. The electricity travel along the waves; giving Nami the full force of her attack. Her legs buckled. Arlong swayed for a moment then regained his composure. He was tough.

His muscles went rigid then he released propelling hiss body at her. He span, aiming his nose like a sword. Nami moved to the side in time not to get stabbed but he still caught her. Blood mixed with her ginger hair dripping down her face. Her body swayed watching Arlong. She fell. The world went black.

* * *

Kid regained his vision. He blinked a few times then tensed when he remembered the situation. He heard the yelps come from Nami; he turned to watch the fish man almost stab full on. his chest tightened. She'd just moved so he didn't hit anything too important. But the weirdo's nose still punctured her skin. Her pale skin was coated in red as if it had been raining. Kid watched her body fall instinctively he ran up and caught her. She had passed out and had lost a lot of blood. He draped his coat on the floor and placed on top. Then cracked his knuckles.

"Mind if I join in?" he asked sarcastically.

Kid stalked up to Arlong and planted a punch to his abdomen. The fish man fell back, body colliding with the sand.

"Who the hell do you think you are human!" Arlong spat.

"You're worst nightmare" Kid laughed. Launching his arm at him again. Arlong dodged then threw himself at Kid. His jaw clamped down on Kid's shoulder. Kid winced.

Arlong pulled back. His teeth still embedded in Kid's shoulder. Kid's hand gripped the teeth ripping them out of his skin. Another scar for the collection. He tossed them aside.

"Bold move but now you're toothless" Kid sneered.

Arlong chuckled then smiled. A new set of razor sharp teeth gleamed. So he could grow back his teeth. His teeth snapped at Kid again. Kid dodged then gripped Arlong's forearm; tossing his over his shoulder towards the forest this time. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He grinned as the fish man collided with the trees. He dusted his hands and turned around. His attention back to Nami. When a tree hit him in the back of his head. Kid growled. His head turned. He was still standing. Kid rowed seeing a changed in Arlong's eyes. The eyes of a vicious animal.

Arlong launched himself a gain. "Shark on Water". His body span in flight his jaws wide open. Kid braced himself for the impact. "Armour" he whispered. His skin turned to metal. He had armored Haki. He took the hit head on. Watching the shark fish man's jaw crumble upon impact. The fish man didn't have a devil fruit and he wasn't a Haki user. He only had his mouth and fish man karate to rely on. This was in the bag.

Arlong fell to the floor. Kid towered over him. His skin changed back to normal. Arlong growled a jumped at Kid. Another set of teeth sinking into Kid's arm. Kid smirked and gripped the fish man's nose. He metal hand tightened, bending it. He kept bending till he heard a crack. Arlong cried out. Kid smiled more how much he missed this kind of sensation. He yanked ripping the nose off. He had a new weapon. Kid looked at Arlong darkly, licking a trickle of blood from his cheek.

Arlong's eyes widened. "What kind of sick bastard are you?" he cried out.

Kid bellowed out laughter. "One who has to hid the fact he runs one of the crime mobs that run ramped in the city because he's in a stupid school also no one makes my girl cry"

He pulled Arlong up by the collar of his shirt. His other hand gripping the sword like nose. He surged forward; plunging the saw shaped nose into the fish man's chest. He twisted it. Laughing at the blood pouring out. How he missed this. He dropped the fish man to the floor. Not caring if he was still alive. Kid walked over and scooped Nami up bridal style. He headed for the beach huts.

* * *

Kid impatiently banged on the door. He knew Law was in his hut. After the tenth bang. Law opened the door an annoyed expression on his face. Till his eyes looked at the Straw-hat's navigator. He called for Bepo. The white bear rushed to the door a medical kit in hand.

"Take us to your hut" Law commanded.

Kid's eyes narrowed "What's wrong with here?"

"Do you want Straw Hat to barge in and find his navigator in this state. I don't know about you but I'm sure he'll toss you in the sea along with me then ask questions" Law retorted. Kid growled then his attention turned to the stirring woman in his arms. She needed the help and him and Law arguing wasn't helping her. Kid nodded and turned to the left.

The journey was in silence. Kid kicked the door open since his hands were holding Nami, he placed the red head on the bed. Law walked in snapping a pair of rubber gloves on. The white bear followed carting a medical bag. Law began to work. Pouring anesthetic onto a cotton bud. He cleaned the wounds.

"Aren't you going to knock her out?" Kid asked.

"She's too out of it to feel anything. How did this happen?" Law sated.

"Some fish man with a grudge but it seemed like he knew her from her past not the recent fight" Kid announced.

"Well before Luffy got his first bounty he defeated a fish man but the name Arlong as well as Axe Hand Morgan and Don Krieg. Did he have a saw shaped nose?"

"He did now it's imbedded in his chest" Kid laughed.

Law looked at the red head "and they call me the dark disturbed man but it sounds like Arlong. Apparently the fight was over some island Arlong had taken over or something like that anyway" Law mused.

Kid's brow furrowed "How exactly do you know all of this?" he asked.

"I'm a Shibuki remember, I have access to the marines records. I decided to read up on the Straw-hat's. They're quite interesting after all" Law stated.

Law carried on cleaning Nami's wounds. All that was left was some newly formed scabs and scratches. Nothing permanent by the look of it. He moved to her arm. The cut was deeper but by the look of it it had missed her tattoo. Law cleaned the wound then wrapped it in a bandage. He stood up pulling the white rubber gloves off.

"She'll be fine just a few days rest" he placed some bandages in Kid's hand "re wrap he arm every few hours or else the wound will get infected" Law turned to leave.

"You're not leaving her here are you?" Kid exclaimed.

"Law turned do you want to explain to Luffy-ya what happened. We all know how over protective he is. Besides I'm sure you won't take advantage of her and it will make you look good in her eyes. You saved her after all" Law mused walking out of the door.

Kid turned to the red headed female and sighed. He tugged his clothes off, except for his boxers and clambered into bed. He could feel her next to him. Her warmth. Her scent, the intoxicating scent. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Arlong's body twitched. that red headed bastard didn't kill him. How he hated the humans. They were weak but two of them had defeated him twice. He growled, this wasn't over. Arlong pulled his body up so that he was standing and pulled a snail phone out of his pocket. The person on the other end picked up on the first ring. There was only silence.

"I'm in" Arlong stated.

The person on the other end laughed "Good. You know where to meet" then the line went dead.

* * *

Please read and review :) .


End file.
